Ertertain Me, Froggy
by otakuzombie
Summary: Reader is bored and wants Fran to entertain her. Simple little reader thing. No lemon or bad stuff. Please R&R. Thank you (:


**Ciaossu! I'm back again with another Reader Insert Story. This one is Fran x Reader. I noticed there's not much stories with Fran, which displeases me. Fran is one of my favorite KHR characters as well. So I wanted to make a reader fic with him in it. I hope my writing style is a bit improved in this story. Please tell me what I did wrong and tell me if frans a bit OOC. Anyways later(:**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Reader or Fran. I only own this failure of a story xD**

 **Loves 3**

Fran x Reader

It was just a boring day in the Varia. The battle against Rasiel, Bel's older brother, who possessed the fake Funeral Wreath Ring, had just been finished and the castle had be rebuilt. This was much to (Y/N) disapproval. She liked it when there was excitement in the air, not this calming energy. It was boring and (Y/N) wanted to be entertained. She left her bedroom and began roaming the hallways, thinking about ways to prank Bel, Lussuria or Levi. Those were easy targets. Well Bel, not so much, but it was fun when he'd join her in her many pranks.

As (Y/N) s there thinking of a plan to rid of this boredom, she suddenly crashed into a body, making both her and the person, fall to the floor.

Once she looked up (Y/N) had noticed she just ran into Fran, the new guy in the Varia family.

"Oh, sorry, Fran-kun. Didn't see you there." The (H/C) apologized as she grabbed his hand to help him up. Fran just dusted off himself off and spoke up in his bored voice.

"It's okay, (Y/N)-senpai. What are you doing wondering these hallways anyways? Aren't you supposed to be watching the security cameras?" He asked clearly not amused with the failed duties.

"But I was bored." (Y/N) whined, "Besides I got that one dude, umm," she paused trying to remember his name. (Y/N) was never one to pay attention to names in the Varia family. "Squalo!" She suddenly spoke up, causing Fran to jump slightly. "Yeah, that's his name. You know the long haired dude? Yeah. I asked Squalo to watch the cameras for me. So I have no need to watch them when someone is doing it for me." (Y/N) saw Fran looking at her with his expressionless face, making the girl sigh in disbelief.

(Y/N) was about to leave when she instantly thought of a great idea. Maybe this Fran guy had a wild sided that no one knew about. Maybe she can get him to express it. This suddenly pleased the mischievous young woman. Yes I know now how to rid of this boredom. She thought to herself as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

With that final thought (Y/N) devised a plan.

"Hey, Fran-kun? Would you like to play with me? I'm really bored and I need a man to entertain me." (Y/N) cooed, getting close to the teal haired man. Fran brushed off the (H/C) and spoke coldly.

"(Y/N)-chan shouldn't be so slutty. No one likes that. Besides, you sound like Bel-senpai. It's disgraceful and pathetic." He bluntly spoke to (Y/N) making her glare and growl. This guy had an asshole attitude, making her much more excited about this income, the more of an asshole he is, the more interesting it becomes.

(Y/N) smirked mischievously as she came up with a devilish plan, she would provoke this man, seduce him. No man can resist her womanly figure. Besides (Y/N) was the only girl in the Varia Family. It's been a long time since these men had any type physical contact, and Fran was no exception. Besides it would be a lie to say he wasn't at all attractive, in fact, he was, very attractive. (Y/N) had always wanted to get in his pants and play with his wonderful sword. **(AN*Sorry I just had to. Gomenasai)**

"Fran shouldn't be so mean to his senpai. She is just trying to do a favor to her little kohai. Besides, don't you want to play with me, Froggy?" (Y/N) purred causing Fran to slightly gulp. Fran looked (Y/N) up and down then nodded his head, clearly interested with the feminine figure in front of him. (Y/N) took Fran's hand and walked him to her bedroom, before closing and locking the door behind him.

Later that day screams of pleasure and pain were heard throughout the castle. (Y/N) had finally opened up the wild side in Fran. Her new play toy would keep her from being bored any day now.


End file.
